The Chronicles of Destiny
by DoctorandDestiny
Summary: The Doctor, Jack and a girl named Destiny travel around in a little blue box trying to save the world.
1. Forward

Foreword

Planet Earth. I've lived here all my life, but never really belonged. I was born here, raised here (mostly) and maybe, one day, when it is time, this is where I will die. But there is a long time until that day. For the first 17 years of my life, my father taught me everything there was to know. And while he did it, we traveled. All over this world, as well as all the other worlds too. My father and I, well, we get along great. Better than most might. He's all I have.

However, he's not the best father in the world. Now don't get me wrong; he's amazing. Funny, kind, smart… but he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Two worlds, actually. No joke. And he doesn't understand. He doesn't know how to be a father, how to fully love. I don't know much about his past life, his life before me, but I know some, and from what I've heard from the names he mutters in his sleep… he had a hard life.

We are alone in the world. Just the two of us. The last of our kind. We agree on pretty much everything. But not quite. The one thing we argue on is the one thing that could kill us both… because both sides, his and mine could end in destruction. So we came to an agreement. On my 18th birthday, I could open it. The locket. And one of two things will happen; everything about who I am, and how I act will change, or the world will fall. But of course, knowing how my life and my fathers life has been going… both will happen.

This is my story. It is all true. I didn't even bother to change the names, because there is no reason to. I will do my best to let you see all sides of the story. To let you understand me, Destiny, and everything about my past, present and future. Maybe you wish your life was more like mine. But then you'd be crazy, for, you see, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. No one deserves what my father and I have gone through.

Who are we? I'll get back to you on that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Close the door! Close the door!" a loud shout pushed its way into my mind, and I smashed the familiar blue wood doors close, locking them as well with shaking hands.

"I told you not to do that!" he yelled, already at the heart of the TARDIS. His long hands franticly pushed buttons and pulled levers. The ship shuddered. "No you didn't!" I cried, joining him.

His dark eyes glowered at me, and he said, "I specifically told you-" "not to touch the red button unless it was an emergency," I huffed impatiently, glancing back at the door.

"And it was!" "It was not!" he cried indignantly.

Spinning, I faced him head on, glaring up at him.

"You had a _gun_ pressed to your _head_. So _excuse me_ for counting that as a problematic situation!"

Tears rose in my eyes, remembering how scared I was. _He's all I have. I can't lose him too._ He blinked, pausing, noticing the tears. When he spoke again, his voice was soft.

"Destiny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted." His arm brushed my shoulder, and after a moment's hesitation, he hugged me. Static and high pitched beeping drew our attention, and laughing filled the air. In a swift movement I was pushed behind him.

"How…sweet."

A gravely voice replaced the laughter, and both of us looked to the old fashioned television screen that was hooked up.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping forward. A hand closed around my elbow, cautioning me.

"I believe the real question is _who_ are _you_?"

Pushing me out of the televisions view, he stepped forward.

"She is irrelevant. Forget her."

"I said, speak your name."

"I'm the Doctor."

At first there was silence. Then came the static-y reply.

"Impossible."

"Not quite," the Doctor said, putting his hands into his pockets. "I am 100% real… I think. You'll find pretty much everything is. Of course, some would beg to differ…" He grinned, but his eyes remained cautious.

"The Doctor is dead."

"Is that what you heard?" The Doctor chuckled darkly. "aw, but you never really believed that, did you? You knew… you all knew, didn't you. There were tales… tales that the lonely Doctor wasn't gone. No one really admitted it, but more knew I was still alive than let on. And why? They were embarrassed. Embarrassed that they were stopped by a man who should be dead. So of course they never said I was alive."

Suddenly serious, the Doctor eyed the man on the screen. If it could really be called a man.

His skin was a pale, dappled blue. His head was long, and came to a curved point at the top. He didn't look all that alarming, until he spoke. His tongue was blue, forked, and long. The tips of the forks hard barbs, and his teeth were long and sharp, pointing in. his eyes were silver, like he was blind, except the silver was circled by thick scarlet rings. His whole face had a cruel, calculating look on it.

"And anyway, who are you? Or what, for that matter. I haven't seen a species like you but…" leaning forward, the Doctor squinted into the screen, fiddling with dials. The screen flickered, growing sharper.

"Aw, but it… Noo! Really? Oh but that's amazing!" The Doctor's eyes widened, and they sparkled with his love of discovery.

"Who are they?" I asked, stepping closer to the screen. My own green eyes betrayed my own excitement; I too loved new things. The Doctor leaned close, keeping his eyes on the screen, but murmuring softly in my ear.

"He is a blauwe demo. It's Grewkanian. Translates into literally 'blue demon', for ah…" he gestured at the television "obvious, erm, reasons. They shared the blue planet of Grewk. Always hated the name. Sounded like poop. Anyways, like I said, they shared the planet. With the Grewkanian's."

Straightening, the Doctor peered at the screen again.

"And… what do they call you?"

"I am Drung, ruler of my kind."

"But then that brings along another question; why are you here? Why did you attack us? What do you want…?" frowning, the Doctor pulled out his glasses. He was no longer aware of me or the blauwe demo. He was trapped in his brilliant mind, calculating, thinking, discovering.

"the last time i was here, you were a young race. Just begining to evolve. We knew you would be marvoulous. Marvoulous! Your heads... filled with such wonderful ideas! So what happened? What went wrong in that beautiful planet of yours? Starvation? No, there was enough wild animals to last you forever. Disease? Nah, I've never seen you fall ill. Then what?" He paused, and raked his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Our presence... was not always a welcome one." The blauwe demo said.

"Ohhh. Oh no, it wasn't, was it. Hmm, no. They gave you your name. Pronounced you as filth. Demons. Frowned upon the entire race."

"They captured us. Sold us as slaves to the other planets. Our own children were torn from our hands, Doctor!"

The Doctor's head turned suddenly at that, his eyes on me. They were dark, angry.

"But we no longer have to stand to that." The blauwe demo's voice rose victoriously. "We are _not _dirt! We tread this land rightfully. Our skin shows how well we were built for it. Our eyes show how naught the foggiest night will stop our hunt. Our teeth..." he paused, smiling horribly. "... show how we will never stop until our prey has fallen."

"No, but you don't have to do that!" I cry.

"Drung, don't do this. They have wronged you, yes. But you will only prove them right."

"This is a war. We will fight. You don't understand what it is like, to lose you kind. To see your children killed."

"I fought in the time war!" Doctor yelled. "I am the last of my kind! I saw them all die, one by one. Children. Children fell at their hands. I saw my family _murdered_. Right in front of my eyes._" _He looked crazed. Eyes wild, hair sticking up, face torn and twisted with things he hid. Hid from me, but told the stranger.

"Then you should know how we feel!" Drug bellowed. "We will murder them for it. Don't even try to stop us, Doctor man. We are few, but we will never stop."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Suddenly we were staring at an empty screen. The Doctor gave a shout, flying to the control pannels. His fingers moved rapidly, changing our direction, sending us flying. He rambeled quietly to himself the whole time, looking for all the world a mad man. Then he seemed to relize I hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?"

His voice brought me back to reality, and I gave a little shake.

Perhaps I should explain a few things.

The TARDIS stands for Time And Relitive Dimensions In Space. It is a time machine, as well as aspaceship. There are rules about time travel, but there are so many that you will just have to figure them out as we go. The Doctor is not human. Nether am I. He is a Time Lord. The last of his kind... Kinda. You see, the Doctor is my father. From what I've gathered, he fell for a human, and had me. But I have never met her, and I don't even know what she looks like.

So now you are caught up.

Stepping forward, I glanced at the screen to see where we were heading.

"Planet Earth? But I thought we were going to stop the war!"

"We need to make a pit stop."

"Time is running out!"

"Not," he said, grabbing a lever, "if we go a little back. Then it won't have happened yet, and I can get my supplys."

"But that's not possible."

The Doctor's grin surprised me.

"So?"

Walking to the door, he grabbed his long overcoat. As he shrugged it on, he glanced at me. "You might want to put on your coat," he said, guesturing to my short, fitted tan pea coat. Picking it up, I put it on over my green sweater and jeans. Looking down, I kicked off my hiking boots and pulled on red converse.

Straightening, I walked to the door. I was about to push it open, when I hesitated, my hand pressed to the worn wood.

"What's the date and year?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

Pushing the door open, I squinted against the bright light. Blinking, I felt my eyes adjust, and I was greeted by the bright hues of summer. It seemed to be in the bad part of town, however, and harsh greys and blacks and dirt ruined the pretty picture. Striding forward, I looked around some more, and spotted the Doctor walking quickly away. As I knew he might simly walk away without me, I followed.

"Where are we going?" I panted after few minutes of walking.

"I just need to pick somthing up..."

I frowned, trying to read between the lines of his short reply.

"Look, you might as well tell me, because -" He cut me off.

"Fine. Fine! It's a man. He goes by the name Captain Jack Harkness. Long overcoat, suspendors. An aweful flirt. Dark hair, blue eyes."

"Why do we need him?" I ask, staring into my fathers green eyes.

"Because he's the only one who can help us."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nothing seemed different today.

Everything was going normal. At least, as normal as it could go.

It was a slow day. No sightings, no rift activity. Everything... Running smoothly.

It gave him the creeps.

The clock ticked slowly, dragging. The second hand seemed to go back one tick for every two ticks forward. Time was... Weird.

_Wibbily wobbily, timey whimey..._

The back of his neck prickled, and he flinched. Spinning in his chair, he looked behind him. Nothing... Just a wall. The same wall he sat in front of every day. Still, the feeling remained. Taking a reath, he stood, walking to the door. He touched the handle hesitantly, thinking that, for some odd reason, it would feel different from every other time he'd used it. Nothing. Exactly the same.

A knock on the door scared him to death.

Opening the door quickly, his left hand grabbed his gun, pointing it forward right into the starteled brown eyes of Ianto.

"Ianto!" He gasped, opening the door wider, lowering his gun.

"Oh, um, sorry. I will..."

"That's not necisarry, Ianto. Sorry." He set the gun down and folded his arms. "I'm just a little jumpy. Now... What is it you wanted?"

"I was just wondering if you were done with your tea, or... Wanted more. You've been in here an aweful long time... Was there somthing wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Thanks." Brushing past Ianto, he sauntered into the main room, heading to a glowing cylinder. He picked it up.

Inside was a hand. Noth just any hand though. This hand was once attached to the most brilliant man in the world. A man who burned brighter than the sun, but at the same time was as cold and distant as Pluto. He lived forever, but at the same time had very short lives. He was amazing. And Jack needed him.

The hand that Jack had was once attached to this man, but when it was cut off, Jack had retreved it and found that it was a very helpful way of knowing when the man was near.

It was glowing, bright gold. It's light was warm, almost hot. And it hurt to look at. Hurt his eyes, made him sad.

It didn't usually glow.

Still holding on to it, he turned, looking at his team.

"Okay everyone, you can go."

"What?" Gwen popped her head around the corner, light eyes wide.

"Letting us out early? Now that's a first. What's the ocasion?" Owen's condensending tone came from the labritory section, and it wasn't hard to imagine the look on his face.

"Didn't even let me out early the night of my wedding," Gwen muttered.

"Does there have to be an ocasion?" He asked indignitantly, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you guys! I give you a good chance with somthing, and you criticise me. Do you want it or not?"

Tosh spoke up not, shutting off the computer as she did. "Thank you." She said quietly, smiling at him.

"Now that's more like it," He muttered, grinning at her. The others murmured thanks, leaving slowly until he was left. It was cold, and dark inside. Shivering, he shrugged into his long Captains coat and stepped outside.

As he walked, he heard a soft noise. It was soft, and far away. Still, it was there. A wide grin spread across his face, and he started running to the noise.

The Doctor was calling, and Captain Jack Harkness would answer.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Doctor walked briskly into the more centerish area of town. I trailed far behind him, taking everything in. Earth was something that never stopped amazing me. Humans lead such simple lives. The followed rituals, never straying from what they did everyday. Some people, extrordinary people would step off the path they had been set on, and veered onto a wild path of excitement. I looked for these people, learned to reconize them. They were the ones who would help us if we needed it.

I grew up loving humans. They let me see a little of m own kind, the Time Lords. Humans looked Time Lord, so it was not hard for me to try to picture them doing more amazing things.

It was colorful, or had been. Though it was summer, the weather was turning cold and grey quickly. I pushed my hands into my pockets, glad that my tempture ran higher than regular humans, thanks to my Time Lord DNA. Sadly, I was only half, so I only had one heart for now.

Spotting an information booth, I stopped, grabbing a map thing. Cardiff. I frown, folding it and putting it in my pocket. Cardiff was centered on a large space time rift. Whoever this Captain Jack man was must be ether lucky he was located here, or he knew what he was doing. Probubly the latter.

By now my father was pretty far up ahead. Instead of following him, I looked at the local pubs. I had this thing where I was good at finding people. I thought it was just a really good sense of direction, but the Doctor reconed I was a little psychic. Ether was, somthing was pulling me to one of the pubs.

Naturally, I followed it.

I hesitated in front of the door though. I was not even eighteen yet, so I was wary of entering, but I continued anyway.

It was dark, and almost empty. The man behind the bar was reading a paper, and the only customer was sitting in a booth in the back corner. It was too dark to see their face.

Awkwardly, I closed the door behind me, and all of the pleasant summer smells were quickly replaced my cigeretts and beer.

Taking a breath, I steadied myself and walked further forward. The man behind the bar looked up. "What'll you 'ave" He asked in a thick Wales accent.

"Just a water, please," I said softly, slipping into a barstool. He ttok his merry time with it, making a big deal of turning his back to me while he did. With a toothy smile, he pushed it towards me. "Enjoy."

I was a little creeped out, so when he popped into the back room, I slid out my sonic screwdriver and held it to the glass. The familiar wirr seemed louder than usual. Suddenly the man from the far corner was sitting next to me.

"So, where'd a pretty little stranger like you get a fancy toy like that." He stated it, rather than asked, with a smooth American accent, and I blinked with mild surprise. I started to put it in my pocket, but he stopped me, grabbing my wrist gently.

"Could I have a look?" Mutely I stared at him. My distrust must have been clear across my face, because he laughed.

"Now, I won't steal it."

I bit my lip, hesitating. "Don't break it," I said stearnly.

"Don't you worry. I have a very steady hand." He winked. His eyes were nice, I relized. A very clear lue that stood out nicly due to his dark hair.

_'He goes by the name Captain Jack Harkness. Long overcoat, suspendors. An aweful flirt. Dark hair, blue eyes.'_

I gasped softly, a smile spreading across my lips. The suspendors were just visable under his long, dark coat.

Under his arm he held something, hidden under his coat.

"Jack, I think you had better come with me."

He started, staring at me with wide eyes. "How did you... How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things Captain Jack Harkness," I laughed, standing. "But that doesn't really matter. What matters is that you are still sitting down, and you haven't given me back my screwdriver."

The look on his face was amazing. "Doctor?" He guessed. Now it was my turn to have a strange look. "Ugh, no. Thanks, I guess. I suppose that is a compliment, but... No."

I took my sonic back, and pulled him to his feet, and started out the door, only to pause.

"What?"

"I didn't pay him..." I say, frowning.

"Then pay him?"

I coughed awkwardly. "I don't have any money."

Jack groaned, muttering something that sounded like 'you're as bad as him' under his breath, but threw some on the counter anyway.

And then we were on our way.

It took about five minutes of silent walking to find the Doctor. Actually, it took 4 minutes and 27 seconds, but that doesn't matter.

"Doctor!" I call, smiling. I take Jack's hand and pull him to my father, breaking into a run.

The Doctor turns, and a smile breaks across his face as we meet him. "Captain Jack Harkness. Seems like only yesterday you were saving the world."

Jack grins, shaking the Doctors hand. "It was yesterday, Doc. I save it everyday."

Jack then pulled a large object from the spot he'd been carrying it, hidden under his coat. A hand. It was glowing. "Reconize this , Doctor?"

My dad looked thrilled. "My hand!" He cried, taking it, rubbing the glass like he did the TARDIS sometimes.

I slid closer to my dad, and Jack focuses on me. "So, when did he pick you up? You're a little younger than the others. Prettier, but younger." I flush, but glance at my dad, who's eyes turned steely. "Jack, I know you can't elp it, but please try to control yourself when it comes to my daughter."

"Daughter?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I watched as Jack processed the words. Daughter. It seemed to stump him, which wasn't all that surprising, because the Doctor didn't seem like a fatherly type.

But Jack did have a severed hand, so he couldn't judge.

His blue eyes were wide as they flickered between us. I could see him finding the similarities.

I have my fathers thin, angular face, and dimple chin. We both have the same graceful eyebrows. My nose is more rounded, softer looking, as apposed to his rather straight one. We both had dimples, and shared the same expressions. My hair was longer, but just as unruly. It fell down a little past my shoulders in thick, straight layers. The only huge difference was my hair was much lighter than his, and our lips were shaped different.

After determining our relation, Jack started frowning. His lips moved, and it looked like he was counting under my breath, trying to fit 17 1/2 years into the few that had passed sense the Doctor had left him. Finally Jack gave up, accepting it.

Then he laughed.

He laughed deep and merry for a while, then eventually stopped.

"Daughter."

"Yes." The Doctor said calmly.

Jack chuckled again. "It's what you get, you know."

Now my father frowned. I did too. "What do you mean, Jack?" He asked.

"I mean," Jack said, grinning. "That when you always pick young, pretty, female companions, that it's bound to happen sometime!"

"Jack." The Doctors voice was warning him.

"Was it Rose?" Jack was serious too, his face suddenly hurt looking.

"Jack, please stop this. It's not something I'd wish to discuss right here."

"What, you too chicken to admit it? So, was it? Was her mother Rose?"

"No Jack, of course not."

"Hmmph. I always thought the two of you had a thing. Well, it wasn't Donna."

My father's face tightened, and his green eyes looked wet all of a sudden. "Ah, Donna Nobel. Brave, sweet, stubborn Donna." He whispered. "No, it wasn't her."

"What ever happened to her, anyway?"

"She's better now. Happier. I made... I made sure of that. It's better for her, being like this."

Jack dropped the Donna subject, and continued prying for my mother.

"Well, Martha then. She was crazy for you."

"Jack, please, stop this right now." My father was pleading now.

"Then who was it, Doctor?" Jack cried, his face growing red, frusteration filling his voice. "Babies don't just _appear _out of nowhere, Doctor." JAck sneered. "You have the name; don't you have the knowlage?"

The Doctor threw his hands up, anger filling his face. "_I know where babies come from Jack!"_ He yelled.

"Then who's her mother?"

"_I don't know!_" My father's breathing was harsh, unsteady. "I don't know. I haven't met her yet, Jack." He didn't look at me. Or Jack ether, for that matter. "She's part of my future. That's all she said. She said, 'Don't try to find me, Doctor. When the time is right, I will be there. But you mustn't tell me who I am.' And then she left."

He turned, walking a few feet away. Jack and I stood in silence. My heart was beating quickly, and I felt sick to my stomach. My head throbbed, feeling like drums were beating in it. I couldn't tell why I felt like this, whether I was sick, or just sick of not knowing.

"Come on," I said softly. I stepped forward, taking my father's arm. I pulled gently, urging him to move. He resisted a moment, then turned. His eyes were red, and his face weak and pale.

"I'm sorry, Destiny." He said in a broken sounding voice.

"Shh, shh. It's al'rite, now, c'm on." I murmured, unable to look in those hazel green eyes. Leading him forward, I took Jack's hand. I got them walking, finally. "Now," I said after a moment. "Jack, my father said we needed you, though why I'm still not sure on. You know anything of blauwe demo's?" He shook his head no. "Right. Okay. What about The Grewkanian's?" Again, he indicated he didn't.

"Okaay..." I mutter, geeting frusterated. The headache was getting to be bloody unbearable, and my father was in one of his moods wtere I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything out of him. Someone had broken him, damaged him. He was right briliant, yeah, but his past hurt him, and I was helpless to do anything. I really hoped Jack could get him better.

Finally we were at the TARDIS. Dropping Jack's hand, I reached for one of the two things I kept on a thin chain around my neck. One was the TARDIS key. The other was a worn silver fobwatch, whch, upon opening, would turn me into a full Timelord.

Leaning forward, I unlocked the TARDIS and pushed the door open. Leading the Doctor and Jack, I was able to direct them to the kitchen. "How 'bout some tea?" I asked, pushing them into chairs. I brushed the counter, and opened a door at random, pulling out a kettle of boiling tea and some tea bags and cups. I don't know how the TARDIS did it, but she did. (Actually, I did, but it was a long, boring answer that my father gave to me when I was five, and one that I don't wish to repeat.)

Setting the cups in front of them, I poured in hot water and pushed the teabags into the mugs. I knew nether liked milk of sugar, so I left them.

By now I was feeling really sick. Like, I-might-need-to-lay-next-to-a-toilet-because-I-might-throw-up-but-also-I-need-complete-darkness-because-my-head-hurts-like-you-know-where.

I staggered up the stairs into the main control room, the heart of the TARDIS. Shaking, I moved slowly around the machine, pressing buttons, pulling knobs, getting the TARDIS into flight. Carefully I punched in the year, day and time. I made sure the timelines didn't cross, setting the time as a minute after we'd left.

The familiar wirr of the moters was my reward.

Gasping, I slid down until I was sitting slumped against the colnsol, my head pressed the cool metal of it. My chest burned, my head hurt and strangest of all was the fobwatch burning hotter and hotter around my neck.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

My green eyes slip closed, and I'm drawn into the past.

I'm five, and I'm holding my father's hand, watching human children say goodbye to their parents on their first day of school. I turn my tear streaked face up to him, and ask him why I couldn't go too. His somber face looks down, his pulled down lips the only hint of sadness on his otherwise emotionless face, and then turns, pulling me gently back into the TARDIS.

I'm eight, and it's my bedtime. I should have been asleep hours ago, but I was having bad dreams. I went to my fathers room, and his bed was cold and unslept in. I found him in the library, sitting in a big chair next to the pool. He turns when I walk in, and sets the book down on his lap. He holds his arms out to me, and I run into their safe warmness. He holds me close, my head n his shoulder, and he tells me a story of a brave girl who was very lonely, but she still defeated all the monsters in every universe. Still, even then the girl was lonely. She wandered through time and space, until one day she found the mother she'd never had, and they lived together. The story lulled me to sleep, and when I woke up in the morning, we were still curled on the chair, and my father was asleep too.

I'm eleven, and we visit the house of a woman with red hair. She doesn't know who he is, but her grandpa and mother know. The grandfather takes me to a hill, and shows me the stars. I'd never seen them from earth before. When we went back to the TARDIS, and my father thought I was in bed, I saw him cry for the first time.

I'm fourteen, and my father is yelling at me. I'd snuck away and gone to human school, and I'd discovered a robot disguised as a human, who was planning on teaching human children, and changing them into robot minds. I'd told the kids, and we'd disabled it, and took it apart, melting down all parts just to be sure. He doesn't care that I'd done it. He was just hung up on the fact that I'd disobeyed him.

I'm sixteen and a half, and I sneak out again. I put on a long green dress and do my hair and makeup carefully. Then I go to a school again. Using the physic paper I'd stolen from my father, I got into the prom of a random school. I didn't dance. I simply stood in the dark corner and watched the humans, with their simple lives and small worries, and tears trickle down my cheeks.

With a gasp my eyes open. The feeling is gone. My past returns to the past, and my stomach calms. I don't hear the two drums anymore, for which I am greatful. Still, dread curls in my belly. I sense, rather than truley know, that this is only the begining. It is the begining of the end. The end of being half Timelord. I am changing. Tomorow... I understand it now. Tomorow I turn eighteen.

Days run oddly in a timeship. We sleep when we grow tired. I count days by my long sleeping hours, and cross them off on a calander.

I feel a lurch, and a wirring sound, and I know the ship has landed. Somehow I manage to pull myself into a standing position a second before Jack and the Doctor appear.

"I..." My mouth is too dry to talk. I lick my lips, and try again. "I didn't tell it to land." I manage, rubbing my eyes. Jack looks at me strangly.

"I know," my father tells me. "I told her where to land." Jack rolls his eyes, exasperated.

"So, now would either of you two _wonderful_ people tell me where I am? I mean, I'm all for surprises and all..."

I stride quickly to the door and open it. Hot, steamy air surges in, thick, and hard to breath.

"Wow." I gasp. Jack joins me, his hand on a gun on his hip I hadn't noticed before. "Wow is right." He murmurs.

Everything is blue or green. The trees, the sky, the water. No brown at all. Three suns shine in the sky, but there are so many trees that the air is trapped in like the rainforests on earth. The trees are so tall, they rivel skyscrapers.

"Welcome to the blue planet of Grewk," Me father grins, and I glance up and notice he had red tinted sunglasses on. He hands Jack and I a pair.

"Help with the blue, and many other interesting things," He informs us with a crazy smile.

"And the locals love 'em," Jack winks.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I take the glasses and slip them on. I have to blink a few times to get used to the color change. The blues and greens are still blue and green, but they are tinted slightly with red. It is easier to tell the difference between ground, trees and sky. The outlines are sharper, somehow.

I start to step out, but a hand lands on my shoulder.

"One more thing," The Doctor adds. He holds up his hand, and I push the glasses up onto the top of my head to see better.

In his hand are three pieces of clothing. He hands one to me and Jack. Mine is a tunic like dress with a purple waist band. It is a light sky blue. Theirs are tunic shirts and thing pants of a deep midnight blue. Jack's waist band is red, and stands out like blood. My father's is an emerald green.

"We don't usually change into different clothes," I say, surprised.

"Well..." The Doctor rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortably. "It usually isn't this hot. And we don't normally need to fit in as much as possible."

I'm still confused, and my eyes search his face. Jack, thankfully, asks this time.

"So, you're saying the locals are hostile to strangers?" He touches the gun again, and I frown.

"Well, it's... Yeah." He looks sad about it, disappointed.

"But we're... human." I point out. They both look at me, and I flush. "Fine. So _I'm_ human. But Jack, don't tell me you aren't." He shrugs.

"Never said I wasn't, but I'm not exactly an average one."

I open my mouth, to say what, I'm not sure, but the Doctor cuts me off.

"Just change. I don't know how much time we have."

Ten minutes later, we're all in the console room. I tug at the fabric. It falls to my knees, and has tank top like sleeves. It's surprisingly soft and comfortable. Jack and my father seem out of sorts though, without their regular outfits. Absently I click buttons on my sonic, the purple light flashing on and off. I see Jack watching me out of the corner of my eye, and I stop, putting it into a pocket in the dress. As I do, I smile. Like my coat, and my fathers, the dress has pockets that are bigger on the inside. Handy.

Of course, it was bloody unbearable when you lost something in them. (Which I've done countless times.)

"What type of planet is this?" The Doctor asked suddenly, seemingly absorbed in the computor on the console. He was punching the keys rapidly, so I was surprised by the sudden question.

"Erm... Water, mainly. It can support life if it is specially adapted... Um, it has oxygen, but in higher levels than Earth." I list off what I know as quick as I can, and look to him anxiously, to see if I'd gotten it right. Most Timelords simply looked into the time vortex (well, not simply, but still) and they went to an acadmy for special training. My father was my teacher, and slowly I was learning all I could about the planets and universes.

"Close," He says, turning to look at me. "Good try. Close, yeah. Missed what kind of life, how the locals are specially adapted, who the locals are and what to look out for... But yeah, got the main bits right." He cracked a half smile, and I let out a sigh of relief. He wassn't mad about the missed information, at least.

"Say, do you have a name?"

I jump, turning my head so quick I got whiplash. I'd forgotten Jack was here, he'd been so quiet.

"Destiny," I told him. Hadn't I told him? "I'm Destiny."

"The Doctor and Destiny. Has a nice ring, you know? And I suppose that mysterious moth-"

"Let's get going," Doctor said firmly, brushing past Jack and opening the door to the TARDIS.

* * *

"Bluck," I groaned after a good fifteen minutes of walking. I stopped midstep, bending down and tugging my leg to get it out of the mud.

"Hurry up Destiny," The Doctor calls from up ahead, and I look up to see him push a large fern out of the way, and disappear behind it.

"Need some help?" Jack materializes at my side, and I smile greatfully at him as he tugs gently on my arm, helping me out of the mud.

"So, The Doctor... He hasn't, you know, meantioned me, has he?" Jack asks, sort of awkwardly after a moment more of walking. We can hear my father up ahead as he talks rapidly to himself about small wonders. I myself was using all my self control not to babble on like he was.

"Or, anyone else, for that matter." He adds, stepping over a log. I shoot him a confused look.

"He doesn't really discuss his past with me," I hedged, and looked down quickly. Listening to his nightmares didn't count.

"Oh? Oh, okay. I mean, it's not like I was _hoping_ he had, or, you know, anything..." He trails off, and the silence is filled with an uncomfortable feel.

"Jack, Destiny! Come take a look at this, would you?" I hear the Doctor call.

"If he wants us to look at some rare species of fungi that only grows here, I swear I'll shoot him." Jack mutters under his breath.

As we approach him, we find him kneeling in the mud, his face so close to a small scrap of metal it's almost brushing it. I hear a wirr, and see him pointing his sonic at it.

"What is it?" I ask, squatting next to him. I reach down to touch it, but he grabs my hand, stopping me.

"Don't touch it." He found himsel to be able to touch it, and tapped it with the tip of a single long finger. "Yes, just as I thought... Look." He holds his finger up, and I can see that it's red, and an odd vapor is comming off of it. "Had I touched it longer, it would have burnt it's way through bone in minutes." He frowns, clearly concentrating, then puts it in his mouth. He holds that position for a long moment, then when he takes it out, it's healed.

"There we go. Good as new!" He stands, brushing his hands against his pants. "Right. So those must be weapons, at least a scrap of the real thing, which means..." Walking forward, he pushes aside some foilage.

"That we've reached the city."


End file.
